The Ancients
by hopezen
Summary: Ever wondered what had happened on Jonas' planet? There are waring nations, a Goa'uld dictator, and a family caught in the middle. This is a prolouge to a much larger story coming soon.


Disclamer: I in no way own any of the characters or ideas of the show, Stargate SG1. I was only inspired by the great stories and people dramatized in the show.  
  
~*The Ancients*~  
  
All the Ancients had been called together to decide on what to do about the Goa'uld who's parasitic nature and increasing numbers had begun to pose a concern and the impending disease that was evolving too quickly for them to treat successfully. Those from the lesser planet Kelowna waited to go, but go they did.  
  
While on their gathering, the Goa'uld began making their mark on the universe. They had learned of the Stargates' purpose and how they worked; they used them to find increasingly suitable hosts. When they discovered the humans on Earth, they took them away to serve on other planets.  
  
The Goa'uld Sinel had found a world that had extensive technology beyond that of any of the other Goa'uld. He took his slaves and began analyzing that he had claimed. What he was unable to use or decipher, he destroyed. Many of the buildings ancient even to the Ancients were ground to rubble so monuments dedicated to him would reign.  
  
A small cult had formed that refused Sinel as their god; they planned an uprising. They increased their influences and numbers, but the false god soon learned of the plot and corrected the problem. The cult which had once hundreds of members was reduced to the teens. Those left were of very low ranks, but they continued their predecessors' work and they were more cautious with their conversations and acts.  
  
One day, a group of Ancients left the gathering to return home. The Goa'uld had advances faster than anticipated and the disease was drastically reducing their population. The group decided what would happen would happen no matter how they tried to delay it, so they went home. They were not greeted well, and they were surprised by the new inhabitants of their world. Sinel and his Jaffa were no match for the Ancients' technology, but they greatly out numbered them. It was a great battle that left the Gate buried. Sinel and his most loyal escaped and the Ancients had suffered the emotional loss of the only access to the rest of their people.  
  
The Ancients lived concealed by their ancestral human brethren though they isolated themselves from the them; they wanted to keep to themselves and close together. They were unimpressed with the humans' lack of free will though there was one young woman who was fascinated by them. Ilana was amazed by their intelligence that was in obvious dissonance with what they were being forced to believe. She spent much of her time with humans that shared her relative age, and she eventually met with Dorian, a young leader of the rebellion.  
  
Ilana informed her people of the humans' plan. They were impressed by the infiltration they had accomplished and agreed to help. It took time but together they painfully defeated Sinel and began to build their own civilization.  
  
Those left of the Ancients relocated to an area that couldn't be destroyed by Sinel. The small city had been abandoned for many years, but the Ancients restored it. Again they kept to themselves, but they had made friends so humans were only allowed to the city by invitation. Both Ilana and Dorian disagreed with the segregation. Dorian had become the King because of his role in the rebellion; he was able to provide the people with guidance. Ilana too had become a leader in her own right, yet her superiors believed the humans too primitive to share their technology.  
  
To convince her people of the human's intelligence and integrity, Ilana married Dorian; it was a secondary reason for their people to come together in the first place, yet they figured it may be the act to bring the races together. Her family was furious though they had already lost any access to their civilization and did not wish to loose her as well.  
  
The Ancients began to take a more active roll in the newly formed government that now involved one of their own. They began to share some of their technology with the humans, and they made sure it was used properly. Farms became more efficient and medicines were more easily accessible. More and more of the Ancients also came to realize the potential the humans had and their interaction became more enjoyable.  
  
Even with the new ways, Rodger remained off limits to humans. The Ancients had to protect their possibly only remaining city. They also wanted to preserve their history that was recorded in the ancient city. There were also technologies that they refused to share with humans; they still believed them too young for all they had. But because of their lineage, the Royal Family was always welcome to the city. The sanctuary was a retreat and safe haven where they could learn of their people. They learned the culture of their people and their history. The information that lay in the inner halls had begun to take up all the walls, so they had begun to scribe on the outer extremities.  
  
As time went by, the Ancients numbers began to dwindle. Some had done as Ilana and Dorian and had mixed marriages by choice though there were some that did it because of a lack of another Ancient. Most matched with the Royal Family because they had grown together though some did come to meet other full-blooded humans. Eventually, all the full-blooded Ancients became but a memory and the humans began to forget them. The knowledge of the Ancients history was lost to them and they merely saw those in Rodger as the royalty of Kelowna. The Ancients still called it home, and they made sure they knew of their people.  
  
Kelowna had begun to form into a spectacular civilization with all the grace of the Ancients. Though there were those unhappy with the power of the Royal Family and the indiscretion of Rodger, and the top economic areas were having increasing tension between them. It was not long before the Tiranians declared themselves independent of Kelowna. It began a lengthy war to establish borders that came close to Rodger which was sustaining heavy damage. There was enough left to leave a retreat for the Ancient decedents, yet it was mostly the outer extremities that were accessible.  
  
Those of Ancient ancestry mourned the loss of Rodger, but one day a woman appeared, an Ancient woman. She was Aaliyah, the ascender; she was searching for her brethren though she found only the hybrids who were happy with their lives in Kelowna. She asked King Nathaniel if he would allow an Ancient woman who was free of the disease and still quite young to live with them. She was alone though there was no reason for her to ascend if she could live among those who shared her culture. He happily agreed and was introduced to his wife, Adina.  
  
They produced a son, Adli, who became a great ruler but saw another rebellion of the Andaris and a land struggle with the Tiranians. King Adli was suffering from the stress and took his family to Rodger to get away. He and Bluma, a woman also of Ancient heritage, watched their children play in the ruins of the great city. The eldest, Nathan, was playing with his sister, Karmina. Jonas, the littlest one, was too small and he was unable to keep up with his older siblings so he went on his own to play with his blue ball his grandparents had given him before their deaths.  
  
A small band of Tirnians had snuck through the unstable borders. They quickly maneuvered themselves to Rodger in order to end the Royal Family's rule. Not only was Adli and Bluma the last of the Kelownan monarchy, they and their children were the last of the living Ancients. 


End file.
